kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider: Battride War
is a Bandai and Eighting 3D Adventure/Fighting crossover game and bike action fight game, exclusive for the Playstation 3. It features all of the main Heisei Era Riders with the current Neo-Heisei Era Riders. The game uses a 3D environment and the Riders also can use their respective Rider Machines to combat enemies and save the civilians. The game will be released in May 28 2013. Gameplay The game features an unique 3D hack n' slash system that is far more sophisticated than the fighting system from Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes. Basically, you battle the enemies while walking and can also use the Riders' Rider Bikes to easily defeat enemies and avoid obstacles. You can also go on missions where you must save the civilians. After battling some foot soldiers, you will usually fight a boss in each stage. Also, some Riders can access their form change abilities. The screen has a Life Bar on the top-left like most Musou and Sengoku Basara games, a map on the lower left and a driver display like the Climax Heroes Series on the lower right, but when the player is on a motocycle, this display turns in a accelerometer display. So far are 3 playable modes: *Chronicle Mode: Original Story Mode in a "Select a Charcter Story" Fashion. *Free Mission Mode: A re-play mode where you choose the Rider you will play. *Rider Lord Mode: Unknown for now, but speculation says it's maybe a Boss Rush mode. Chronicle Mode This is the game's Story Mode, where the Riders lose their memories. The player must help the Riders regain their memories by reliving the "famous" scenes from their respective Kamen Rider show. Chronicle Mode is divided into Chapters, which is further divided into Missions. You will get some Riders to choose on the Missions. However, not all Riders can be playable and you also get one main Rider for that Mission. After that, you must select your Rider abilities and then the Mission starts. While playing, you can collect figures while dealing with enemies. You can also summon Secondary Riders to join the fray. At the end of each Chapter, you will either battle a boss or the Chapter will be completed if you have cleared all the objectives for that stage. You then get points for your Rider to use to power up and regain some of the Rider's memories. Also, the more missions and chapters cleared, the more the Rider will break off from the chains, unlocking more of the Rider to be playable, which also means more of their powers can be unlocked. Free Mission Mode A re-play mode where you choose the Rider you will play. It goods for get figures that forgot to be taken. Also good on get more points to upgrade some Riders. Rider Lord Mode Unknown for now, but speculation says it's maybe a Boss Rush mode. It could be for the one who like beat' em up players. Characters Confirmed Main Riders *Kamen Rider Wizard **Flame Style ***Flame Dragon **Water Style ***Water Dragon **Hurricane Style ***Hurricane Dragon **Land Style ***Land Dragon **All Dragon Style **Infinity Style *Kamen Rider Fourze **Base States **Elek States **Fire States **Cosmic States *Kamen Rider OOO **Tatoba Combo **Gatakiriba Combo **Latorartah Combo **Sagohzo Combo **Tajadol Combo **Shauta Combo **Putotyra Combo *Kamen Rider Double **CycloneJoker **CycloneMetal **CycloneTrigger **HeatJoker **HeatMetal **HeatTrigger **LunaJoker **LunaMetal **LunaTrigger **CycloneJoker Xtreme *Kamen Rider Decade **KamenRide: Decade **KamenRide: Kuuga **KamenRide: Agito **KamenRide: Ryuki **KamenRide: Faiz **KamenRide: Blade **KamenRide: Hibiki **KamenRide: Kabuto **KamenRide: Den-O **KamenRide: Kiva **Final KamenRide: Decade Complete *Kamen Rider Kiva **Kiva Kiva **Kiva Garuru **Kiva Bashaa **Kiva Dogga **Emperor Form *Kamen Rider Den-O **Sword Form **Rod Form **Ax Form **Gun Form **Climax Form **Liner Form *Kamen Rider Kabuto **Masked Form **Rider Form **Hyper Form *Kamen Rider Hibiki **Oni Form **Armed Form *Kamen Rider Blade **Ace Form **Jack Form **King Form *Kamen Rider Faiz **Faiz Form **Blaster Mode *Kamen Rider Ryuki **Ryuki Form **Survive Form *Kamen Rider Agito **Ground Form **Burning Form **Shining Form *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Mighty Form ***Rising Mighty Form **Dragon Form ***Rising Dragon Form **Pegasus Form ***Rising Pegasus Form **Titan Form ***Rising Titan Form **Ultimate Form Confirmed Second Riders *Kamen Rider Beast **Lion Style ***Falco Mantle ***Chameleo Mantle ***Buffa Mantle ***Dolphi Mantle **Beast Hyper *Kamen Rider Meteor *Kamen Rider Birth(Date Akira) *Kamen Rider Accel **Bike Mode *Kamen Rider Diend **KamenRide: Diend *Kamen Rider Ixa **Save Mode **Burst Mode *Kamen Rider Zeronos **Altair Form **Zero Form *Kamen Rider Gatack **Rider Form *Kamen Rider Ibuki *Kamen Rider Garren **Ace Form *Kamen Rider Kaixa *Kamen Rider Knight *Kamen Rider G3 **G3-X Confirmed Other Riders *Kamen Rider Skull *Kamen Rider New Den-O **Strike Form Confirmed Dark Riders *Kamen Rider Eternal *Kamen Rider Odin *Kamen Rider Dark Kiva Confirmed Common Enemies *Shocker Soldiers (Kamen Rider/Decade) *Raydragoons (Kamen Rider Ryuki) *Riotrooper (Kamen Rider 555) *Darkroaches (Kamen Rider Blade) *Bakeneko (Kamen Rider Hibiki) *Salis Worms (Kamen Rider Kabuto) *Leo Soldier Yummy (Kamen Rider Den-O/OOO) *Rat Fangire (Kamen Rider Kiva) *Masquerade Dopants (Kamen Rider Double) *Waste Yummies (Kamen Rider OOO) *Stardust Ninja Dustard (Kamen Rider Fourze) *Ghouls (Kamen Rider Wizard) Confirmed Bosses/Sub-Bosses Enemies *N-Daguva-Zeba (Kamen Rider Kuuga) *El of the Water (Kamen Rider Agito) *Arch Orphnoch (Kamen Rider 555) *Horse Orphnoch (Kamen Rider 555) *Joker Undead (Kamen Rider Blade) *Albino Joker Undead (Kamen Rider Blade) *Midaredouji (Kamen Rider Hibiki) *Albinoleo Imagin (Kamen Rider Den-O ) *Apollo Geist (Kamen Rider X/Decade) **Super Apollo Geist *Weather Dopant (Kamen Rider W) *Kyoryu Greeed (Kamen Rider OOO) *Sagittarius Zodiarts (Kamen Rider Fourze) **Sagittarius Nova *Phoenix Phantom (Kamen Rider Wizard) Confirmed Returning Voice Actors * Kamen Rider Wizard: *Kamen Rider Birth (Akira Date): *Kamen Rider Decade: *Kamen Rider DiEnd: *Kamen Rider New Den-O: *Kamen Rider Blade: *Kamen Rider Garren: *Kamen Rider Ryuki: *Kyoryu Greeed: *Super Apollo Geist: *Kamen Rider Dark Kiva (Taiga Nobori): *Joker Undead: *Ankh (As a navigator in Chronicle Mode): Songs featured Here are the list of the songs featured in the game. Opening theme * Go get'em (Go get'em, Gō Gettu Emu) ** Artist: Kamen Rider Girls Game level While playing, the game also features songs for each riders in their respective series. ;Kuuga's level * ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Toshihiko Sahashi ** Artist: ;Agito's level * ** Lyrics: ** Composition & Arrangement: ** Chorus: ** Artist: * "DEEP BREATH" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: ** Arrangement: RIDER CHIPS ** Artist: RIDER CHIPS featuring ROLLY ;Ryuki's level * "Alive A life" ** Lyrics: ** Composition: ** Arrangement: Kohei Wada & ** Artist: * ** Lyrics: ** Composition: ** Arrangement: ** Artist: ;555's level * "Justiφ's" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Kazuto Sato ** Arrangement: Kōtarō Nakagawa ** Artist: ISSA (of DA PUMP) * "The people with no name" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Rap Lyrics: m.c.A.T ** Composition: Cher Watanabe ** Arrangement: RIDER CHIPS ** Artist: RIDER CHIPS featuring m.c.A.T ;Blade's level * "Round ZERO~BLADE BRAVE" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Katsuya Yoshida ** Arrangement: Akio Kondō ** Artist: Nanase Aikawa * "ELEMENTS" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Miki Fushisue ** Arrangement: RIDER CHIPS & Cher Watanabe ** Artist: RIDER CHIPS featuring Ricky ;Hibiki's level * ** Composition & Arrangement: Toshihiko Sahashi * ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition & Arrangement: Toshihiko Sahashi ** Artist: Akira Fuse ;Kabuto's level * "NEXT LEVEL" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition & Arrangement: Cher Watanabe ** Artist: YU-KI (TRF) * "FULL FORCE" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: nishi-ken ** Arrangement: RIDER CHIPS & Cher Watanabe ** Artist: RIDER CHIPS ;Den-O's level * Climax Jump * Double Action ;Kiva's level * "Break the Chain" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Shuhei Naruse ** Arrangement: Tourbillon, Shuhei Naruse ** Artist: Tourbillon * "Supernova" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: NAOKI MAEDA ** Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse ** Artist: TETRA-FANG ;Decade's level * Journey through the Decade ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Ryo ** Arrangement: Kōtarō Nakagawa, Ryo ** Artist: Gackt * Ride the Wind ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition & Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse ** Artist: Masahiro Inoue also known as Tsukasa Kadoya in the seires ;Double's level * "W-B-X ~W-Boiled Extreme~" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Shuhei Naruse ** Arrangement: TAKUYA, Shuhei Naruse ** Artist: * "Extreme Dream" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: AYANO (of FULL AHEAD) ** Arrangement: Labor Day ** Artist: Labor Day ;OOO's level * "Anything Goes!" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Tatsuo (of everset and Galveston 19) ** Arrangement: Tatsuo & Kōtarō Nakagawa ** Artist: * "Time judged all" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition & Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse ** Artist: Shu Watanabe & Ryosuke Miura ;Fourze's level * "Switch On!" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition & Arrangement: tatsuo (of everset) ** Artist: * "ENDLESS PLAY" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: TAKUYA ** Arrangement: Keisuke Iizuka, TAKUYA ** Artist: Astronauts feat. SHIINA (Yoshiharu Shiina) "ENDLESS PLAY" was originally solely the theme song for Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes Fourze. It is a solo performance by Yoshiharu Shiina as "Astronauts feat. SHIINA". ;Wizard's level * "Life is SHOW TIME" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition & Arrangement: tatsuo (of everset) ** Artist: * "Just The Beginning" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition & Arrangement: AYANO (of FULL AHEAD) ** Artist: Kamen Rider Girls * "BEASTBITE" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Yoshio Nomura ** Arrangement: Rider Chips ** Artist: Rider Chips Gallery Kamen Rider Battride War can be viewed here. Trivia *This is the first Kamen Rider Game released for the Playstation 3. *This is the first Crossover Full 3D Game where the Burning Form, Monster Arm Form and Masked Form from respectively Agito, Kiva and Kabuto are Playable. This is also the first time Kuuga's Rising Forms are playable in a crossover game. *Though the game focuses exclusively on the Heisei Riders, Bandai Namco Games has suggested that the Showa Riders may be made available as DLC. Category:Video Games Category:Kamen Rider Other Media Category:Crossovers Category:Video Games by Bandai Namco Games Category:Neo-Heisei Era